Lesana
Lesana first arrives in Sevendor during the short story ''The Road To Sevendor'', but from ''High Mage'' on she often appears in the main series of books and is a recurring character throughout the series. Early years She has a sport talent that is Blue Magic and it affects everyone around her to tell the truth, often they just blurt out their secrets to her without any prompting. When her talent first showed up at age 13 she first learned some things from her Mother that made her realize that she has been cursed by the gods … “ … For when she was in someone’s presence, that person could not lie. If they spoke, they spoke truthfully, whether they had designs to evade the truth or not.”Mancour, Terry. The Road To Sevendor: A Spellmonger Anthology (The Spellmonger Series). Kindle Edition. From then on, she was often victimized by the people of her village because they had uncontrollably revealed their secrets to her, so was anxious to punish her. Her brother was the only one that was able to circumvent her Blue magic, so was the only one that she was comfortable around. Soon after her parents had both died and your brother had married, she decided that she had to leave the village for her own protection. Summary While on the road, working for short periods of time to earn a few iron bits, she soon hears about Sevendor and the song “The Road to Sevendor”, as a result she starts making her way there to see if the Spellmonger can help her with her curse. After months of traveling she arrives at the gates to Sevendor where ''Banamor'' is sent for and he escorts her to the Castle to see the Spellmonger. After ''Minalan'' interviews her and figures how just how strong of gift she has, he decides to help her, but in the interest of preventing problems in Sevendor he has Dara set her up in a small, isolated cottage in the Westwoods where for the first time in her life she has peace and is happy. After a few weeks Minalan successfully creates a charm that she can ware and that will suppress her Sport talent so that people around her are no longer compelled to tell the truth. During High mage, Lesana is summoned to serve Minalan when he interviews ''Lorcus'' to find out if he can be trusted. After that point Lesana is summoned whenever Minalan has the need to interview someone that he wants to discover their motives. Lesana is granted a stipend to live on and a cottage on the South Ridge where she is able to live a normal life, go to market without causing a riot or stay at her cottage and tend her garden. Her abilities are kept a closely guarded secret among Minalan’s most trusted members of his household. Once ''Ruderal'' arrives in Sevendor and becomes Minalan's apprentice, he quickly figures out the truth about Lesana because of being able to read her enneagram, but keeps it a secret, too. “The Road To Sevendor” O! The wizards weep and witches leap On the Road To Sevendor! The adepts smile, the footwizards beguile, On the Road To Sevendor! Gleaming castle, enchanted mountain Skyward spires, dancing fountains More magi than a man can count on The Road To Sevendor! Oh! The chandlers flee and the Censors seethe! On the Road to Sevendor! The spellmongers sing and silver bells ring! On the Road to Sevendor! Fertile vale, enchanted stream A wish come true in every dream The most magical place you’ve ever seen! On the Road to Sevendor! References Category:Characters Category:Humani Category:Magi